


Bee Sting Cake

by deaneatscake



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, like seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake
Summary: Cas and Dean bake. This has no plot whatsoever.





	Bee Sting Cake

The best part of Cas being human is – well, he’s human. Dean likes that. He joins them on hunts, he lives with them in the bunker, he is as enthusiastic about Netflix marathons as Dean is, and he likes to hug (longer than necessary but Dean’s not one to complain).

The worst part? He still has all knowledge of the world inside him.

Most of the time it’s not  _actually_  a downside. It comes in pretty handy when they hunt monsters they don’t really know and it’s also a definite plus when Dean and Sam get into a trivia fight because Cas always knows the answer (although Dean sometimes suspects that he’s voting for Dean on principle).

The times it is a huge downside though… man, they are the worst. Cas still knows all the languages in the world – which is hilarious when tourists are talking about the ass of ‘the tall handsome one’ in Spanish but not so hilarious when he gets hung up on a particular advertisement or product in another language.

Today is one of those days. They are shopping groceries in a huge supermarket because they passed it on their way back to the bunker and hey, why not visit something different than the miserable small supermarkets Lebanon has to offer. And this supermarket, of course, has a huge ‘foreign food’ section. So while Sam and Dean are off shopping actually  _important_  stuff Cas is off doing – god knows what, probably laughing about every mistake the translators have made.

It’s not until they’re at the checkout when they realize that Cas still hasn’t returned. Sam just raises his eyebrows and  _of course_  Dean wanders off to find him (why does it always have to be him, seriously, he isn’t Cas’ babysitter). He finds Cas wandering aimlessly through the storage racks in the baking section. When he sees Dean, his face lightens up.

“Dean!” he exclaims. “I’ve found something I would like to try.” Dean sighs internally.  _Here we go again_ … the last time he had said that they had to eat fries with vanilla ice cream for the whole evening because Cas decided that it was indeed very delicious and kept feeding Dean fries (he didn’t want to say no, he’s a nice guy. Nothing to see here).

But Cas doesn’t show Dean a pint of Ben & Jerry’s; instead it’s apparently something like a cake mix with words printed on it that Dean doesn’t understand. “It’s a bee sting!” Cas proclaims proudly. Dean takes the package out of Cas’ hands.

It doesn’t look like anything bee related. It’s just some kind of cake, with some kind of cream filling and nuts on top of it. If he weren’t the hardcore apple-pie-fan-type he would actually be intrigued. “Cas, I’m not sure how this is –”

“It’s not a  _real_  bee sting of course, but the name comes from a German baker who has been stung by a bee because the honey topping attracted bees.” Cas taps on the back of the package. “It says here that it’s ready in 20 minutes. Can we buy it? I love honey.”

And the way Cas looks at Dean, like a happy little kid that just has found his new favorite toy makes it… really hard to say no, okay? He still remembers Cas… special relationship with bees (how will he ever forget the one time he actually saw Cas naked and Jesus, these thighs and his little freckles and… yeah he should stop now) and it doesn’t actually look like a bad cake, but still – a fucking  _cake mix_?

“Okay” – he puts the cake mix somewhere back into the shelf – “How about we do this bee sting thingy but with actual ingredients? I don’t trust any weird instant cakes.” So off they go, purchasing actual stuff for an actual bee sting cake (the internet is a fine thing). Sam only shoots them one worried glance before apparently deciding that he doesn’t  _actually_  want to know why Dean took off to bring Cas back and shows up with his arms full of flour, sugar, cream, honey and –  _almonds_ ,  _wow_.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

And that’s the story how they end up baking a bee sting cake.

Dean’s too proud to admit that he’s maybe a little bit lost here – and the fact that Cas has taken all the instructions from a German baking site and the numbers don’t say  _anything_  to Dean doesn’t help – so he tries to improvise as much as he can.

Cas isn’t a help either because apparently millennia of strategic planning and fighting didn’t prepare him for _mixing batter_ _properly_. Ten minutes in Cas is already covered in cake batter that is smeared all over his face and Dean has to reach for Cas’ face to wipe it away at least – well, a lot of times. He doesn’t exactly mind it but it’s still a lot of times.

“Dean, it says here we have to wait 30 minutes for the dough to rise,” Cas says, checking his phone while scratching his cheek and smearing even more cake batter all over it. “And then – oh no, then we have to roll it  _out_  and let it rise  _again_.” Now he looks more like a little child that has just gotten the news that his birthday has been delayed by another day.

Dean huffs and puts his hand on Cas’ cheek to properly scratch off all the dough. “I think we can do this, Cas,” he says and lets his hand linger for just a moment longer. “We just watch some Netflix or listen to some shit while we wait, eh?”

“This is terrible. The package said that you  _only need twenty minutes_.” Cas is pouting.

“Yeah, but that was probably a really cheap and disgustingly sweet instant cake, so we’re doing the real deal here. When you were – you know…” Dean is at a loss for actual nice words for the short period where Cas took on Sam’s wall.

“Batshit crazy?” Cas helpfully supplies.

“Yeah, well,  _that_ , you didn’t actually buy some honey from the supermarket right? You made your own. I bet that took time too.”

Cas shrugs. “I have to admit I don’t actually remember. But this is still an atrocity and we even  _have_  honey from the supermarket. I’m gonna get Sam’s laptop.”

When the hour has passed, they get into a fight about who has to prepare the almonds and who can make the pudding – Cas is very keen on preparing the almond-honey-mixture but there is  _no way_ Dean is going to let Cas melt butter on the stove – until Dean wins the day with logic and good arguments, thank you very much.

Tragically it turns out he’s not actually good at making this, either. “Dammit Cas,  how much are 150 gram butter?” and of course Cas doesn’t answer  _because he’s pouting because he’s not the one_ _at_ _the stove right now but rather mixing instant pudding powder because he’s such a baby Jesus how did Dean actually fall in lo_  – so Dean has to improvise  _again_  and it turns out terrible, half of the almonds are sticking to the bottom of the pot and are severely burned and it – just  _sucks_.

“We should have bought the instant mix,” Cas says while licking vanilla pudding off a spoon.

Dean just shoots him a glare. “But that wouldn’t have been the  _same_ ,” he hisses and tries to estimate if the remaining ingredients are enough to try again.

“Yeah, but we could by lying in your bed eating bee sting  _right now_  and wouldn’t have to worry about” –  he makes a general gesture – “all of this.”

Just the thought of Cas lying in bed with him makes him lose his train of thoughts – and also kind of his anger. Instead of answering he just shrugs ( _not_  blushing) and scrambles up the rest of the almonds to maybe make a proper mixture.

When he’s melting the second batch of butter (and hoping he doesn’t mess up this time) Cas is already finished with his task and leans into Dean. “I could have done this,” he asserts.  _Like hell you could_ , Dean thinks. “Do you want some?” And with that, Cas puts a spoon with pudding in front of Dean and nudges his mouth with it.

“Uhm… yeah?” – just this opening of his mouth is enough for Cas because he sticks the whole spoon into Dean’s mouth. “Mpfh,” Dean says intelligently. It does actually taste quite good; then again, it’s not an accomplishment by any means – anyone could have done this. Even Sam. But still, it’s good.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring at Cas until Cas lets out an annoyed huff and says: “Pay attention to the stove.” And so that’s what he does; he doesn’t want to mess up again anyway.

Meanwhile Cas is scrolling through his phone, looking for god-knows-what. “I’m just sad that we don’t have any actual bees, you know,” he says absent-minded. “I would love to know if this is just a legend or if bees would  _actually_  sting you in order to get some of that cake.”

“What happened to your ‘all knowledge of the world’, hm?” Dean mocks while stirring the mixture; it turns out better than the other ones, he thinks.

Cas growls. “Dean, I could tell you the exact  _end point_  of the universe – a few months ago I could have  _taken you ther_ e – but that doesn’t mean that I had the time to be at every point in time in order to find out how measly humans lived their life.”

He sounds kind of frightening – if Dean didn’t  _know_  that Cas can’t smite people anymore he’d be now running for cover – so he wants to begin an apology but Cas apparently holds no grudge.

“Wouldn’t it be great if we would bring some bees –”

“No, Cas,  _NO_!”

Dean is only slightly at the end of his tether when they shove the cake into the oven and he finally has managed to convince Cas that  _no_ , letting a huge swarm of bees inside the bunker is never a good idea, especially not if you explicitly  _want_  to get stung.

“I don’t see the problem though Dean, we’re both not allergic to bees and it would be an interesting experience –”

Aaand that’s enough. Dean’s ignoring Cas now, for sure. The internet says to bake this stuff for 20 minutes so Dean figures they have enough time for at least washing a few dishes and wipe some counter tops (they look terrible, he’s never  _ever_  going to let Cas near the kitchen again). When he takes the bowl to the sink he notices that there’s still a bit of cake batter left. “Hey Cas, want to get some stomach ache?” he asks.

Cas just looks at him, head curiously tilted. “…no? I…  _guess_? Is this some kind of punishment for the bees?” When Dean approaches him with the bowl in one and a spoon in the other hand his confusion only intensifies.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a joke. It’s just shit parents tell their kids when they don’t want them to eat so many sweets.” Like Cas just thirty minutes ago he now dangles the spoon with cake batter on it in front of Cas’ face.

“I’m not your child,” Cas says but still opens his mouth invitingly. Dean only sweats slightly when he puts the spoon in Cas’ mouth and sees Cas’ licking the batter off the spoon.

Because Dean can’t let him eat  _everything_  alone – and because he wants to distract himself – he ends up eating half of it, too. It’s not actually that much left in the bowl anymore but it’s still enough to tell him that the cake will probably not actually be that bad. As good as a not-apple pie can be, of course.

They put the cake out of the oven precisely twenty minutes later (not having done any actually cleaning at all) and Cas reads out the last instruction. “Now we just have to cut it in half, put vanilla pudding between the halves and… let it cool,” he explains.

“Oh thank God,” Dean sighs.

“I  _said_  we should have gone with the instant mix.”

“Dude, just – shut up.”

Cas insists that he should put the pudding on the cake base because he’s  _already_ been in charge of the pudding (which, Dean can’t actually argue here). It’s just that Cas is a fucking  _mess_  at this; he gets at least three splatters of pudding on his face when he accidentally drops the spoon.

“Man, Cas, can you be even  _messier_?” he asks rhetorically and he doesn’t even expect an answer  but this time Cas won’t have it – Dean doesn’t even notice him taking the spoon back in his hand and only realizes it when there’s already a huge batch of pudding in his face.

“CAS! WHY!” he screams and then – then it’s on. Screw hygiene, screw logic, the next few minutes are spend with distributing as much pudding as possible on their faces and bodies. Dean’s not even sure if there’s enough pudding left to put on the cake but fuck it, it was never about the cake anyway. At least not for him.

They chase each other around in the kitchen – Cas is a fucking fast runner but he doesn’t have Dean’s experience of 30 years of running away from things – and don’t even realize that Sam has apparently stepped into the kitchen ages ago.

“Hm-hm,” he clears his throat. They both stop. Dean tries to look as innocent as possible; it’s difficult because he looks even worse than Cas (there is some pudding currently slowly descending on his chest under the fucking shirt) – but he tries.

“So when’s the cake ready?” Sam asks innocently.

“It still has to cool for at least 30 minutes,” Cas answers professionally. “We will bring you a piece when it’s finished.” It’s as good a dismissal as any and thankfully Sam recognizes it as such but when he slowly retreats the bouncy energy from before is kind of… gone.

What’s left is a face full of pudding and the little piece of pudding that is now covering his nipple. “Uhm,” Dean says but Cas interrupts him.

“We should clean up,” he says and slowly moves in front of Dean. There’s a smear on Cas’ left eyebrow (Dean’s not staring). “Probably,” he agrees and – yeah well he totally is staring.

“Can I – can I try something?” Cas asks cautiously. And the energy in this room is – kind of… weird, to say the least. Dean’s not sure what he’s signing up for here but he still nods. So Cas approaches him even further and gets on his toes to – lick a stripe of pudding off Dean’s cheek.

It tickles and Dean has to fight a sudden urge to sneeze. “Dude,” he says. “What are you doing?”

“Was that – not appropriate?” Cas looks worried.

Dean’s unsure what to say.  _That was completely inappropriate but I wouldn’t mind you to continue if you know what I mean_ , he screams internally. “Well – I mean, no…I mean yes? It was – appropriate, I guess. Just… a surprise.” Thankfully, Cas takes that as an invitation to continue and slowly licks every little piece of pudding off of Dean’s face. It’s – weird. It’s not technically arousing per se because… well, it’s just Cas licking his cheek (which is weird enough on its own) but still – the proximity, the hand Cas puts on Dean’s hip to steady himself – it’s…

When Cas is finished to his liking, they are both out of breath. “We should – uhm, we should probably finish the cake,” Dean says intelligently. Cas nods. “We should.”

There’s this kind of question that’s in Dean’s mind but it’s kind of hard to think when Cas is still so close to him and he has this kind of weird half-boner because his body didn’t get the message that they are in the kitchen in the bunker and nothing sexual has happened. Hell he doesn’t even know if Cas  _wants_  something to happen. Maybe he’s just seen this shit in some weird TV show and thought it was fun.

“Just – just to clarify, do you, uhm do you want, uhm, to do more of this?” he asks doubtfully.

“You don’t have any more pudding on your face,” Cas says and Dean braces himself for the disappointment he’s feeling, “But I do.” With that, Cas takes the spoon in his hand again and puts some pudding on his lips and okay, Dean’s maybe a little bit dumb and Cas is too, but there’s no way they’re both dumb _like this_.

So he takes his chances and kisses Cas and it’s – fucking great (that he tastes like vanilla pudding is really just a bonus). He doesn’t care that he gets pudding on his face  _again_  because Cas is still very much covered in it, all he cares about is Cas right now. He’s spent ages fantasizing about their first kiss (in various stage of undresses) but he had never imagined it happen like in some fucking rom-com, baking a fucking cake he doesn’t even know he’ll like just because he’s already fucking whipped before they even started something.

They kiss for what feels like forever until Cas disentangles himself from Dean and looks at him hopefully. And Dean is prepared for anything right now – a cheesy love confession, a breathy ‘that was good’, a sexy ‘we should go to your room like, right now, screw the cake’ (and maybe that’s what he’s thinking) but the one thing he’s definitely not prepared for is this: “Can we have bees now?”

He pushes Cas off. “Dude, NO!” he laughs. “Let’s just finish this goddamn cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr.](mijrake.tumblr.com)


End file.
